Love Makes You Do Crazy Things
by Number54
Summary: Nico and Maki making out in the broom closet on the third floor again. Tumblr request. Hogwarts AU.


**A/N: At it again with the Hogwarts AU, huh? You guys like it that much? Can't say I blame you. Harry Potter and Love Live are pretty great. Someone on Tumblr requested that I do another NicoMaki making out in the closet, so here it is. I blushed while trying to write this. Hope y'all like it!**

 **\- 54**

* * *

There was a reason behind why both Nico and Maki had chosen the broom closet on the third floor as the place for their secret nightly meetings, and that reason was because no prefects had been assigned to patrol that particular area.

But if one were to pass by there at that very moment, they would've heard the sounds of brooms being knocked over to the floor with a muffled _clatter_ and a soft _thump._

Inside, the seventh year Slytherin had pressed the fifth year Ravenclaw up against the cold, stone wall with the same amount of passion as the heated kiss they were in the middle of right now.

Nico's frisky hands crept their way up Maki's arms at an _agonizingly_ slow pace as a means to tease the taller girl and eventually reached her shoulders, bringing them to the front of her neck to undo the blue and silver tie and unbutton the first few buttons of her shirt. Once Nico pulled the collar back enough to access the creamy skin of Maki's neck, she kissed her way from the redhead's lips all the way down and buried her face in the crook of it, eliciting a small sigh from the Ravenclaw.

They had missed each other. With all of the studying Maki had been doing for her upcoming O.W.L. exams, the two hadn't spent any time together in the last few weeks and it was some kind of hell. Especially for Nico.

While Maki had been busy hitting the books all the way up until the ungodly hours in the Ravenclaw common room, the raven-haired girl had resorted to tagging along with her fellow Slytherin to the Quidditch pitch almost every other day where they would sit in the stands and watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team hold their practice.

To put it more accurately, Nozomi was only there to watch Eli. So, basically Nico had been third-wheeling in a half-assed sort of way since Maki had locked herself up in her dorm. Not fun at all.

"I missed you so much." Maki spoke breathlessly as she felt the older girl's lips continuing to assault every single inch of skin on her sensitive neck.

But for Nico, seeing the redhead in this state was totally worth it.

With one last bite at the pale skin that sent the Ravenclaw reeling, the raven-haired Slytherin spoke in an equally breathless whisper. "I missed you, too. God, you have no idea how much I hate it when you go AWOL like that."

At those words, Maki yanked Nico forward by her green and silver tie and crushed their lips together for the umpteenth time that night. Nico's hands roamed carelessly around in Maki's red hair, once again giving it that messy appearance that Nico thought was the sexiest thing on earth.

The Ravenclaw was the first to push away for air. "I'm not hurting your nose, am I?" She worriedly asked, reaching out to tenderly caress the freshly healed appendage.

Nico craned her neck up to kiss her girlfriend's fingers. "Nope. All healed."

"Good." Maki breathed as she reached down to pull at the hem of her girlfriend's Slytherin vest. Nico got the message loud and clear and lifted her arms up, the thin vest sliding off easily and being tossed to the side before the redhead's soft lips once again connected with Nico's.

Something different was in the air tonight. Maki just seemed a bit more agressive this time around than she had been in their previous meetings - probably from the amount of pent up tension from all of the studying she'd been doing. Usually, Nico was the aggressive one, but was she complaining?

 _Hell no._

The twintailed Slytherin didn't have much more time to think about it, though. Once Maki's slender fingers gripped at the cotton of her white button-up and slowly guided _her_ back-first to the cold wall this time, all sense of logic had thrown itself out the window.

Nico could feel the tie around her neck being quickly and methodically undone by hands that were once shaky and nervous during the first few meetings but were now as still as a statue. As the tie came free and Maki chucked it behind her, the flap of Nico's collar was pulled back and the Ravenclaw went to work.

"Shit." Nico whimpered, tangling her hands in her girlfriend's hair a second time.

This only bated Maki to go even further as her wandering hands slid down from Nico's shoulders and eased their way to the buttons of the smaller girl's shirt. If the redhead's thoughts hadn't been clouded by the sudden urgency of wanting to rip off every single piece of clothing that covered the seventh year, she would've paid heed to the red flag that was waving around inside there.

And just as Maki had popped open the first button, smaller hands slapped over her slightly larger ones, halting any further movement - a wake up call for the young Ravenclaw.

With a small gasp, Maki detached herself from Nico's neck and moved back just a bit to study those half-lidded, slightly darkened crimson irises. Of all the times the two had met up, the tension had been absolutely _nothing_ like this. Not to say there hadn't been any there at all. No, that was far from the case.

The amount of tension here was so thick it could've been cut with a knife, and the fact that Maki had done nothing but study and read books the last few weeks sure as hell hadn't helped at all. Sure, she and Nico had set some boundaries down on how far they would go during these meetings which hadn't went any further than kissing and maybe some touching here and there, but it had been such a long time since she had gotten to see or touch the Slytherin. So, of course it was inevitable that Maki would've crossed one of those boundaries while in the midst of a brewing lust.

But now, with Nico's hands still covering hers, smoky amethyst colliding with dark crimson, Maki could only stare into those eyes and hope and pray that Nico was feeling the same way she was at that moment.

Maki swallowed hard before prodding. "Nico?"

The raven-haired girl said nothing, but the gentle yet firm hold she had on Maki's hands seemed to tighten a bit.

"I'm sorry," The redhead whispered, slightly squeezing Nico's hands back with her own and stroking the tops of them gently with her thumbs. "I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

It a very rare occurrence whenever Nico was silent. For one thing, everyone in Hogwarts knew that the twin-tailed Slytherin always had something to say, regardless of whatever was going on. If she had nothing to say, then something was wrong with the whole situation. _Very wrong._

And the fact that she wasn't saying anything here frightened the fifth year.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? All of these stupid tests have my brain all screwed up, and I wasn't thinking straight. I would never force you into doing something you're not ready for. You know that." The tone of Maki's voice was almost pleading.

Regardless of her girlfriend's evident desperation, Nico continued standing stock-still, seemingly studying every single detail of the younger girl's face, almost as if she was contemplating something.

That scared Maki even more. And before the redhead's bullheaded nature could show itself in the form of a somewhat harsh yet pleading 'Say something, idiot!', the twin-tailed Slytherin spoke in a small, determined voice.

"I'm ready."

Maki looked as if she had been smacked in the face with a cold, slimy fish. "E-eh?!"

A gentle smile appeared on Nico's face as she brought her hands up to cup Maki's face - palms just under the redhead's earlobes, fingers barely skimming the back of her neck, and her thumbs resting on the temples. And there in the semi-dark closet, Maki could've sworn she heard a faint sniffle out of Nico.

"I said I'm ready, Maki." Nico repeated, caressing Maki's cheekbone with her thumb.

The fifth year shivered slightly at the feather-like touch and brought a hand up to place it over Nico's. "You're sure?"

The Slytherin let out a breathy chuckle before craning Maki downwards so that they were now forehead to forehead. "I can honestly say I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Me too," Maki whispered as she wiped at a tear that had rolled down below Nico's cheekbone. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it, Maki," Nico sniffled. "It's just that I've never felt this happy before. I mean I have, but the feeling was never this complete. Does that make any sense?"

Without saying a word, Maki nodded.

"You know, if I were to ever describe what I'm feeling right now to anyone else, they would think that I'm insane. But that would be true, wouldn't it? Love makes you do crazy things, after all."

One side of Maki's mouth turned upwards into a lazy smirk as she cocked an eyebrow at the older girl. "Do you always get this philosophical when you're emotional?"

"N-no!" Nico immediately sputtered and flushed red out of embarrassment, reverting back to the short-fused, ill-tempered Slytherin girl Maki had fallen in love with. "It's just the heat of the moment!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." The Ravenclaw's charming smirk seemed to grow at the recognition of the redness on Nico's face.

The raven-haired girl scoffed. "You're such a mood killer."

"Well, judging by the temperature in the room, the way we're sweating and breathing, and the amount of clothes already on the floor, it won't take much to get back into it." And on that last syllable, Maki began kissing her way down Nico's neck.

And of course, Maki was right. Whether it be during class or outside of class, Maki Nishikino was _always_ right.

* * *

 **A/N: Maki needs to stop before she gives Nico a heart attack. Jesus. Anyway, thank y'all for reading! Until next time!**

 **\- 54**


End file.
